


Coffee Shop Delight

by tomanonuniverse



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Redemption, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomanonuniverse/pseuds/tomanonuniverse
Summary: Connor's eyebrows furrow sympathetically, knowing what the other was thinking. Then, he perks up. "Oh, how rude of me!" He exclaims, turning to the human next to him. "Gavin, this is Daniel. Daniel, this is my friend Detective Gavin Reed," he introduces with a bright smile.





	Coffee Shop Delight

"Connor? Is it really you?" 

The android in question halts in his tracks and blinks at the PL600 behind the coffee shop's counter. "Daniel?" He calls in recognition, his jaw dropping when the other nods. Gavin eyes the RK800's LED as it spins yellow once, twice, then reverts back to its calm blue. "You've been fixed, too," Connor points out with a kind smile. 

Daniel beams. "My second chance," he says almost proudly, "and I'm living with Emma as well." Connor's eyebrow rises. "What happened to her mother?" He inquires cautiously. Daniel frowns and looks away, then shakes his head slowly. "She took her own life, unfortunately. Caroline and I…" He trailed off, sighing almost defeatedly. 

Connor's eyebrows furrow sympathetically, knowing what the other was thinking. Then, he perks up. "Oh, how rude of me!" Connor exclaims, turning to the human next to him. "Gavin, this is Daniel. Daniel, this is my friend Detective Gavin Reed," he introduces with a bright smile. 

The PL600 extends a hand with an easy smile. "Nice to meet you, Detective," he greets politely. Gavin raises an eyebrow and takes his hand. As they make eye contact, Gavin speaks. "Is this the nutjob from your first case you told me about?" He asks Connor, not breaking direct eye contact with the android he was currently shaking hands with. 

His fellow detective gasps and Daniel's eyebrows shoot upwards. "Gavin!" Connor shouts in disapproval, smacking the human upside the head. Before he could react, Daniel lets out a soft laugh. "He's not really wrong, I did go kind of crazy," he admits sadly, rubbing the nape of his neck. "I suppose people do crazy things to stay alive."

 _'Alive,'_ Gavin thinks. He was still new to the concept of androids being alive, no matter how long it'd actually been since he'd accepted it as a fact. He hums thoughtfully and nods. "'Suppose so," he agrees softly. Daniel hadn't known his shoulders were tense until they'd relaxed and he heaved out a relieved sigh.

They all stand there silently for a moment before Daniel claps his hands once and smiles at them. "So what can I get the two of you?" He says kindly, and it doesn't seem at all forced. Connor smiles back. "I'm not getting anything; Gavin?" He says, turning to his companion with a smug grin. 

"I skip breakfast _one_ time and you drag me out to a coffee shop," Gavin grumbles underneath his breath. Daniel snickers softly at the two, tilting his head. "I'll just have a black coffee and a blueberry muffin, thanks," Gavin tells him. Daniel nods and skips to the back. "Coming right up!" 

He returns with Gavin's order and hands it to him with a rather large grin. The human raises an eyebrow and moves to get his wallet out of his pocket but Connor raises a hand to intercept him as he pays Daniel telepathically. He shrugs, not upset at the prospect of free food. "We'll stay in touch?" Connor offers the blond, who nods with a smile. "Definitely."

As they walk out, Gavin notices something on his coffee cup. He freezes in his tracks completely. When Connor notices he was no longer walking beside him back to the station, he turns to him in confusion. "Gavin? What's wrong?" He inquires in concern, briefly scanning the man out of habit. 

Gavin just turns the cup towards him. He gasps. 

_I like your eyes and your freckles are cute. Call me?_ written next to a number. 

"I called him a nutjob and he wants me to call him?" Gavin says in shock, but Connor is too busy laughing in delight. Gavin contemplates dumping his coffee over the far-too-entertained android but settles for grumbling as pink dusts his cheeks. "Are you going to call him?" Connor asks excitedly. 

Gavin hums, contemplating. "Maybe."

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I did it again


End file.
